1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission belt construction as well as to a method of making such a belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide an endless power transmission belt construction having power transmitting contact faces and comprising an axial tensioning means, a plurality of lateral stiffening means carried by the tensioning means, and friction material carried by at least one of the tensioning means or stiffening means, the tensioning means and the stiffening means being formed of material that provides an axial and lateral stiffness in excess of that normally provided by polymeric friction material that normally forms the main body of a belt construction that is reinforced with such a tensioning means and stiffening means.
For example, see the following two U.S. patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,443--Warner et al, PA0 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,012--Warner et al. PA0 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,687--Russ, Sr. PA0 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,621--Beusink et al.
It appears that the power transmission belts of item (1) above have axial tensioning means and lateral stiffening means, either formed as a homogeneous one-piece structure or separately and subsequently secured together, and being embedded within a polymeric friction material that normally forms the main body of the belt constructions while the tensioning means and stiffening means reinforce the same whereas it appears that the belt constructions in item (2) above each has the lateral stiffening means formed separate from the axial tensioning means while being secured thereto with at least the axial tensioning means being embedded in polymeric friction material that forms the main body of the belt construction.
It is also known to provide metallic lateral stiffening means for a belt construction.
For example, see the following U.S. patent:
It is also known to provide an all metallic belt.
For example, see the following U.S. patent: